The present invention relates to a staking machine for treating leather, skins and furs.
Conventional staking machines of the type under discussion include a rotary work roll provided with staking blades and/or grindstones on its circumference against which a pressing device is arranged for pressing a workpiece being treated and conveyed therebetween against the work roll. The workpiece pulled out from the work roll and pressing device cooperated therewith is staked or grinded. These otherwise satisfactory staking machines have been considered, however not sufficiently effective.